


Crying in the Rain

by DreamersMyth27



Series: Moments of Quiet [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, One Shot, Short & Sweet, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: “I miss moments like this more than anything,” Mike sighed.El looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side slightly.OrScattered moments of Mike and Eleven's life after defeating the Mind Flayer.





	Crying in the Rain

The footsteps were moving away, and Mike breathed a sigh of relief from inside his closet. He hadn’t expected his mom to be putting his DnD stuff into his room. He thought it was more of ‘You can keep it in the basement’ type deal. She must have been doing something else in there, and just needed it out of the way.

Now, Mike wouldn’t normally be hiding in his closet when his mom came up into his room, but he had a reason for it today. El was over.

She wasn’t supposed to be at his house technically, but neither of them cared. So that's why Mike was hiding in his closet with El. His mom couldn’t know she was here.

He pushed his closet door open walked out, with El following him close behind.

“That was close,” he said, before closing his door carefully. “So, do you want to keep reading the comic books?”

El gave him a small smile. “Yes.”

Mike grinned back at her and pulled the X-Men comic book off his nightstand before sitting on the bed again. El sat next to him, and he continued to read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“I miss moments like this more than anything,” Mike sighed.

El looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side slightly.

“You know,” Mike said helplessly, because he wasn’t even sure quite what he meant. “Like this. Hiding in the blanket fort without parents knowing, like a secret mission. Except if Will hadn’t been missing.”

El’s face cleared of confusion and she nodded slightly. “Yes, Mike. I understand.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the car door opened, there was a loud crash from inside the house in front of them. Mike’s shoulders hunched slightly.

“I wish they wouldn’t fight like this,” he sighed.

“Me too Mike, me too,” Nancy said sadly. “How about this guys, we go to a diner or something? That sounds better than trying to sneak past them, at any rate.”

Mike nodded his head. “Yeah, that sounds good. Is that okay with you El?”

Eleven raised her eyes. She didn’t quite know what was wrong with Mike and Nancy’s parents. She knew they were fighting, and she knew Mike didn’t like to be around them when they fought. She also wasn’t supposed to be seen yet, not for a few more months, and there was no way that she would be able to sneak in to stay with Mike for a few hours unless his parents somehow left.

“Yes. Can’t be seen though.”

“I know,” Mike said sadly. “I guess that means we can’t go to a diner.”

El nodded sadly, but then Nancy jumped in.

“You know, I could just go inside and get food to-go, then we could eat in the woods or something, close to El’s house.”

Mike nodded his head excitedly, and El nodded hers too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

Mike’s head snapped up, and he glared at Max, who had plopped herself down right next to him.

“I mean, it makes sense,” she continued. “You love El, and that’s why you hated me at first. You didn’t want me to replace her ‘cause you love her.”

“Shut up,” Mike muttered.

“Uh huh,” Max said smugly. “And I bet that’s why El hated me forever. She thought you replaced her with me.”

Mike looked at Max curiously. What was she talking about?

“She’s in love with you too.”

And then Max stood up, leaving Mike gaping on a park bench in the warm summer air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Where does a child hide in a small town like this?”

Mike immediately looked up, and saw two men in suits walking down the sidewalk. He stood up and started to follow them.

“I don’t know. But we need to find her. Dr. Bren-”

“Don’t say that name! There are people who know about her here. How would you like to explain to him that she knows he’s looking for her because of your loud mouth?”

The man on the left shuddered. “I’d definitely hate it. You’re right. I’ll be more careful.”

“Good. Now, we need to talk to the witnesses. I’m sure their parents will be more than willing to tell us anything they know if we mention Russians.”

Mike paled and started to run home. He needed to warn El on the radio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His voice had never sounded so cold to Nancy, not even when he’d yelled at their parents after the Demogorgon.

“I don’t know anything.”

“Are you sure son? The government just wants to make sure we’re safe.”

“I’m sure, dad,” Mike snapped.

“Listen Michael,” one of the men in a suit started. “You need to tell us anything you know.”

“And I told you, I don’t know anything!”

“Michael,” their father snapped. “Tell them what you know!”

“He already said dad,” Nancy finally said, voice calm, but cold as ice. “He doesn’t know anything. He’s been hanging out with me all summer. School’s starting tomorrow. We need to get to sleep so that we’re not late. Goodnight dad.”

Nancy reached over and grabbed Mike’s shoulder before pulling him off the couch and dragging him upstairs.

As soon as they were out of sight of the living room Nancy let go of Mike’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry dad’s like that,” she whispered.

“Me too, Nancy,” Mike whispered back.

They let go of each other and went up to their rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He opens the door to find her standing there, crying in the rain.

“El! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!”

El sniffled a little bit. “I am going to school today.”

“I know El. Is that’s what’s wrong?”

“I am not smart,” El said sadly.

“Yes you are!” Mike exclaimed. “You’re really smart!”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

El smiled a little, but she was still looking a little sad.

“Hey El?”

“Yes Mike?”

“How did you get here?”

El looked at him blankly. “I walked.”

“All the way from the cabin?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t Hopper be worried?”

“No. I told him Steve was coming to get me. Steve promised not to tell.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“You’re the only thing that’s made these last three months bearable,” Mike told El. “I mean, Nancy is great because she gets it. She has to deal with mom and dad too, but she’s moving out soon. It’s different for me. I have to stay. It’s better with you. Easier.”

El smiled. “Do you need to talk?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you that.”

Suddenly Mike is looking down at his homework shyly, and El is blushing. She doesn’t know why, but she does know that science is much less interesting all of a sudden.

Then Mike looks up at her, and they both lean forward. Then their lips are touching and they’re kissing.

They separate, and El smiles at Mike. They both go back to their homework, but their hands stay linked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it. This was kinda just a spur of the moment type thing, but it was fun to write.


End file.
